Hellsing Untold
by NeoKnight1290
Summary: What if there was one more person there during the events of Hellsing? A tech genius and researcher who provided all the cool gadgets and information. She's been there for year and only now can she join the fun. This isn't the part where her and Alucard fall in love. This is when she saves him. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cheddar & the Childe**

Alucard stalked through the forest on his way to the small village, the full moon shining brightly. While he strolled a voice came through on the small earpiece her wore.

"Base to bloodsucker. Base to bloodsucker. Are you hearing me?" The voice said causing him to smirk.

"Ah...seems you were able to wake up and join us this evening." He said in reply.

"You know what vampire?" The voice responded with sass, "I slept through ONE mission and suddenly that is all I'm about."

"Don't let him antagonize you, Terra." Sir Integra's voice came through, "You know he just likes to make you flustered."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Terra responded, "You're coming up quick on the police base camp, Integra. They've sent many squads in and the life signs in Cheddar just keep going down."

"I'll deal with the police, you stay with Alucard." Integra ordered.

"Right, Boss. Let me know if you need anything." She pressed a button to mute Integra and unmute Alucard, "Right vampire it's just you and me now."

"How lovely." He responded with a wide grin she could hear.

"You know when you get back we should work on my shooting. My combat armor and blessed weapons have been done for weeks but Integra won't let me in the field until I'm able to hit all the targets in the head or heart on the first shot. You being the our best marksmen, it make sense for you to teach me."

"You don't need to be in the field." He replied, "You just stay in your box at the manor with your computers."

"Come on...wouldn't it be fun to work together in the field? Killing ghouls and dusting vamps."

"No."

"Well then I guess I'll have to train with the human soldiers..."

"Terra.."

"Probably take up most of my days and nights..."

"Terra..." He repeated firmer and with a light growl.

"I'm sure those me are reputable. Can keep their hands and...other appendages to themselves." She finished with a smirk. There was a moment of silence before he replied.

"We will begin upon my return."

"Knew you'd see it my way, Red." She said with a wide smile, "You're almost there. Only one life sign left and it's on the move. Heading towards the graveyard. One vampire and a lot of ghouls in pursuit."

"How beautiful." Alucard said looking at the moon, "Nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink. Yes...I couldn't imagine a more...perfect evening."

"Good hunting, then." Terra says, "And break that earpiece or shot my drone again and there'll be hell to pay."

Terra slumps back in her chair she knows she won't get a response from him until after the vampire and ghouls were destroyed. She glances over at her other monitor to see that Integra and Walter were still at the police camp explaining things. She looked back at Alucard's monitor just in time to see him get shredded by bullets, his earpiece destroyed with most of his body. 'He definitely did that on purpose.' she thinks with a sigh, typing out a note to get him a new one. Once he reforms and starts slaughtering the ghouls she activates the program she made to count his shots. Best way to make sure she always had enough bullets on hand for him. Terra watches the freak vampire take the survivor hostage, frowning grimly when Alucard shoots through both to kill the vampire. 'What's he doing?' she thinks leaning in closer to the screen while he kneels beside the victim. Her mouth drops open and her eyes go wide while she fumbles to unmute Integra.

"Sir Integra it's finished..." she says eyes still glued to the screen, "And you're not gonna believe what he's done."

Later, while Alucard and his new childe were sleeping, Terra arrived at Integra's office. She hands over a file.

"Is this everything?" Integra asks flipping through it.

"Yes everything there is to know about Seras Victoria."

"Good." Integra says, "Why don't you go rest? You've been up far to long."

"I think I will." She replies, "Good day, Integra."

That night Terra followed Integra and Walter down to the basement. She has a uniform and earpiece for Seras. When they arrive at her room she's screaming.

"You're too loud, Police Girl." Integra says, "I don't care if you are a vampire. You're still English have some manners."

"So a vampire." Seras says with a sigh, "Sorry but where am I?"

"This is our headquaters. We are called the Hellsing Organization." Integra explains.

Terra tunes out while Integra continues to explain. She knew all this and had a lot more on her mind. She had to get back to tracking the string of recent attacks and finding the next location. She comes to when Walter grabs Seras's uniform from her and presents it. Looks like it's her turn to explain.

"Now I bet you're wondering who the young, good looking person in the back is." Terra says coming up to sit besides Seras on the bed, "I'm Terra. I'll be outfitting you with anything you could possibly need in the field. Weapons, uniforms, information, snacks, anything. I got this for you..." She held up the earpiece and placed in Seras's ear, "It's an earpiece and make communication way easier. Please do not destroy every single one I give you like you master does."

"I'll try not too." She says shyly.

"Thank you. I'm sure you will."

"Now get ready." Integra orders, "You have a mission to take care of."

"Guess that's my cue to get back to work." Terra says standing from the bed, "Good hunting, vampires."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Mission & Target Practice **

"The victims' heads have been ripped off. Messages are left on the wall written in blood. This is an offense against God and Christendom. They mock our church, our country and Hellsing itself." Integra says looking at the inverted cross on the wall.

"The target is moving North on Route 17 butchering whole households." Terra supplies tracking their targets on her monitor.

"Do not leave a single freak standing." Integra orders.

Terra shakes her head as Alucard shoots the male vampire through the door. 'Always with the dramatics.' she thinks 'At least he's not letting the bullets shred him this time'. As she watches him absorb the bullets. She shakes her head again as he unnecessarily empties his gun into one vampire.

"Must you waste bullets?" She says over his ear piece.

"Your turn Police Girl." Is all he says in reply.

"Fine ignore me then."

Everything was silent but she knew the pair were communicating with each other through their mental link. 'Why have earpieces if no one uses them?' She thought to herself a little frustrated. She watches as the female vampire gets further away, almost 700m away now. Finally, Seras takes the shot hitting the female in the heart. Terra sighed with calling her drones and shutting the computer down. She stretched and grabbed the case that held her custom weapons heading for the range.

Arriving at the range she placed the case on a table. Opening it revealed a group of shiny silver weapons. The top of the case was filled with ten throwing knives and two short swords made from blessed silver. She was already well trained in knife work and hand to hand what remained was marksmanship. Int he second part of the case was two identical .454 Casull Autos, the same model gun Alucard wielded. Eight full mags laid with them, four contained blessed bullets and four with regular bullets. Terra loaded her guns with the regular bullets and took her place in the stall. Squeezing out three shots from each gun she looked with a grim face, though she hit her targets she missed both head and heart.

"Stagger your stance more." She turned towards the deep voice to see Alucard leaning against the wall, "And relax a little, you always tense up when shooting."

"Glad you could finally join me." She replied turning back to her targets.

"Focus." He said, coming up behind her and moving her position around. "Shoot one bullet from each gun at a time." She did just that, hitting off target again, "Breath. You hold your breathe while you shoot."

Trying again she hit the target in both head and heart. She turned to Alucard with a smile. He returned the gesture and nodded for her to turn back around.

"Now aim for all three." He said, "Shift quickly from one to the next."

It took a few more tries and more advice but eventually she managed to hit all three. She turned to look back to Alucard with a smirk which he returned. Suddenly they were outside in the woods surrounding the manor.

"The ghouls and vampires you face won't be made of paper standing in one place. They'll be moving and coming to kill you." He said summoning shadowed creatures which disappeared into the forest, "Kill them before they kill you."

Alucard disappeared with them and Terra spent the rest of the night shooting at the creatures and Alucard. He called out to her every once in awhile with advice. She was able to kill them all with one shot by sunrise. Exhausted but satisfied she went with Alucard to Integra's office.

"Well?" Integra demanded.

"She has succeeded and is ready to work in the field." Alucard reported to Integra while Terra smiled.

"Very well. She shall accompany you and the Police Girl on your missions from now on."

"Yes!" Terra exclaimed jumping excitedly.

"Now that doesn't mean you can slack on your true duties." Integra said, "Have you compiled the information I asked you too?"

"Of course, it's all on your computer. All the info from the recent missions."

"Very well you are both dismissed."

They both left the office and before Alucard could vanish Terra took his hand grabbing his attention.

"Thank you for helping me, Alucard." She says with a small smile. "I know you really don't want me in the field."

"Of course."

"Have a good day."

"You as well, my dear." He responds kissing her hand before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Paladin**

Terra's first field mission came with the discovery of a vampire in Badrick. Outfitted with her guns, blessed bullets, knives and short swords, she wore black combat boots and cargo pants with a dark grey t-shirt and bullet proof vest. She had a red jacket, similar to Alucard's, with the Hellsing insignia and Kevlar sown into the lining. Before they left Integra ordered he to stay close to Alucard, a sentiment that was repeated by the man himself upon their arrival in Badrick. 'I can take care of myself.' She thought as they entered the building. Her and Alucard started eliminating ghouls while Seras waited for word to enter.

They emptied their guns quickly, clearing out a majority of the ghouls. As Terra reloaded Alucard called on Seras.

"Police Girl." Alucard called.

Seras burst into the room, hesitating a little before firing at the ghouls. As her shots rang out Seras lost herself to her vampiric nature, her blue eyes going red. Her shots were messy taking multiple bullets to kill one ghoul. One ghoul writhed on the ground, Alucard silenced it with a single bullet.

"Police girl," Alucard stated, "When you aim, be sure to put a hole through the heart or the head."

"Just remember," Terra added, "These people did not become undead ghouls by choice. There is no way to cure them once they've been changed."

"It is for their own sake that we put them to rest as quickly as possible." Alucard finished.

Seras turned to them with wild, blood red eyes a sadistic smile on her face. Alucard put an arm out to keep Terra from moving any closer. Although he didn't say anything she knew it was because he didn't trust his young childe around her while she was in this state.

"Sir. Yes sir, my master." Seras said, reloading her weapon.

She proceeded to massacre the rest of the ghouls using her vampire speed to dodge flying bullets. When her ammo ran out before the last ghoul fell, she knocked it to the ground and crushed its skull beneath her boot.

"Now you're starting to understand what it means to be a vampire." Alucard said as he and Terra came up behind her.

"I think there's only one thing left for her to do." Terra said causing Alucard to smirk.

They watched as Seras became transfixed by the blood on her hand. Terra looked away and Alucard smirked as she went to take her first taste of blood since becoming a vampire. Suddenly a knife protruded from Seras's neck causing time to seemingly stop. Three pairs of eyes went wide before almost a dozen more blades flew into Seras's back. A second later, a final blade found its way into Terra's right shoulder. She fell to the ground beside Seras.

"Blessed blades." Alucard growled out, bible pages flew around pinning themselves to the walls, "A barrier?"

The sound of something dripping and heavy footsteps filled the silent hall. Terra struggled to sit herself up peering around Alucard as another man appeared at the end of the hall.

"We are the servants of God." The man says, "And the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on earth. We are called upon to cleanse his kingdom bringing ash from the flesh of thy enemies. Praise to our Lord."

"Nothing like a bit of Catholic hypocrisy to end the evening." Terra grinds out, removing the blade from her shoulder.

"Beautiful moon tonight isn't it?" He says moving closer. Seras goans beside her trying to move, causing him to laugh. "Your voice sounds so lovely when you're whimpering in agony, young lady. Don't worry, you're not dying yet. I haven't pierced your heart."

"Say the priest...Father Anderson." Terra says causing his smile to widen, "Vatican special division 13, Iscariot."

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dog."

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say."

"It's been a while since I've had a good hunt." He said stalking forward, "You must be Alucard, the housebroken vampire, the monster that hunts his own kind, the famous Hellsing family pet. And Terra, the Hellsing Organization's brain behind the brawn."

"Well he's not wrong." She says tearing off a piece of her shirt to staunch the bleeding on her shoulder.

"What have you done with the vampire we were hunting?" Alucard asks moving towards Anderson.

"He's dead. Not much fun really. I barely had time to enjoy it."

While Alucard and Anderson continued to stalk towards each other, Terra moved to help Seras remove the blades in her body. Seras was distracted watching whatever the two men were doing to notice Terra removing the blades. Terra was trying to remember what she had learned about Anderson that made him special. It wasn't until Alucard had approached them, speaking to Seras and moving to help remove the knives, that it clicked.

"Re-generator." She whispered just as Anderson appeared behind Alucard, stabbing him with two blades.

As the battle continued, Terra removed more blades from Seras's body. 'We have to get out of here.' She thought to herself as she removed another blade.

"Master!" Seras yelled, causing Terra to stop and look back at Alucard. His body was pinned to the wall by multiple blades and his head was missing. Terra quickly removed the last blade.

"Come on, let's go." She says trying to drag Seras away as the girl scrambles for Alucard's head, "We have to go while he's distracted."

They limp away, Seras clutching Alucard's head, while Anderson continued to laugh. As they continue to make their way down the hall, Terra eyes Alucard's head.

"Seras, you need to drink his blood." She says.

"What?" Seras looks at her with wide eyes, "We need to escape. Get back to Sir Integra."

"Drinking his blood is the only way to be free. To no longer be a servant."

As they reach for the window at the end of the hall Seras is shocked back by an invisible force.

"What is this?" She asks frightened.

"It's a spiritual barrier." Anderson answers, coming up behind them, "It's impossible for vampiric creatures, such as yourself, to penetrate it."

Terra unsheathed her short swords, moving to defend the two of them. She stumbled falling to one knee, weak from the blood loss. Looking over at Seras she sees her reading a message being spelled out in Alucard's blood, probably trying to tell her exactly what she already said. Anderson appeared behind her, blades raised for the kill when they were destroyed be a hail of bullets.

"Those girls belong to me." Intergra said, gun still raised, "What business do you have here?"

"Sir Intergra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing." He relpys, "To what do I owe the honor of such a personal appearance?"

"Enough Father Anderson. This is a violation of our agreement. This situation is under our control."

"You should withdraw while you have the chance." Terra says coming up besides Integra.

"Is that an order?" He asks drawing two new blades. "Do you think the Iscariot Organization would take orders from two protestant whores."

As he rushes them, he quickly kills the two guards Integra brought with her. Terra ducks out of the way as Integra blocks his attack with her sword.

"A bio-engineered, re-generator agent." Terra says leaning heavily against the wall, "And they've upgraded your healing."

"You're a thing." Integra sneers.

"Perhaps. But you're both just weak." He said, getting in Intergra's face, "And as for that pet vampire you like to parade around, you just missed his decapitation."

"You cut off his head?" Integra asks with a smirk, "Is that all?"

"What?"

"Get your hands off Sir Integra." Seras says pointing a gun at Anderson's head, causing him to laugh.

"It's not looking good for you. I'd leave while you were still a head."

"What are you talking about? I'm about to paint the wall with you three."

"Well then you better make it quick." Terra said, sliding down the wall.

"That vampire you killed will be coming back to life any second now." Integra finished.

"He'll what?"

A swarm of bats began to appear, while one went over to Seras another came to Terra. It fluttered in front of her face as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Rest." Alucard's voice filled her head, "It'll be over soon."

She watched the little bat rejoin the other to reform Alucard's body as she faded out. She came back too as Alucard was picking her up, her good arm thrown over his neck.

"Get her back to the manor quickly." She faintly heard Integra order, "We don't want her dying on us."

The next time she came too, she was in her room at Hellsing manor, an IV and blood bag running into her arm. She looked to see he shoulder heavily bandaged. Sitting to her left was Aucard, a smile came to her face.

"Hey red." She said, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a day." He replied, taking her hand.

"Still mortal I see."

"Well I knew you'd never forgive me if you woke up a vampire without making the choice." He said with a wide smirk.

"You know me so well, my love." She relied pulling him close so that their foreheads touched, a rare gentle smile on his face.

**Yay! The third chapter! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nightmares & Round Tables**

She was standing on the edge of a tall building overlooking a burning London. The streets are filled with blood and debris. Someone attacks her from behind, they grapple briefly before they tumble over the edge. She looks to the side to see the sun beginning to rise as everything went still. She closed her eyes ready to except her fate as she approached the ground. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Terra sat up in bed, breathing and sweating heavily. She surveyed the room around her. 'Just a dream.' she thought to herself. She climbed out of bed and made her way down to the dungeons, it was still light out so Alucard would be in his room. As she approached his door she heard him speaking.

"Dreaming." He said, "It was just a dream. It was nothing."

"Alucard?" She asked, entering the room.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, shocked at her arrival.

"I had a nightmare, or daymare considering it happened during the daytime. I didn't want to be alone." She replied before looking at him curiously, "Are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Well clearly it's something." She said walking up to Alucard and sitting in his lap, "These bloody tears wouldn't fall for nothing. Tell me."

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" He asked, moving her around and tightening his grip on her waist.

"I could ask the same of you, vampire." She said with a small smirk that dropped into a frown, "When will you trust me?"

"When will you join me as a creature of the night?"

"As soon as you share all of yourself with me. Even the weak, vulnerable parts." She answered with a smile, kissing his cheek.

"Don't you have a meeting to get ready for?" He asked, causing her to groan and hide her face in his chest.

"Don't remind me." She sighs, "Those old bastards don't know anything about what I do. It feels like I'm talking to a brick wall although the wall won't complain or try to fell me up."

"Maybe I should talk to them myself."Alucard said, his hair going wild with power.

"Down boy. I can handle those men. Besides, I think they'd all die of heart attacks if you appeared near them without warning. Maybe even if we warned them."

"Would that be so bad?" He asked, giving he a quick kiss, "It'd be an easy meal."

"No red." She said laughing and squirming out of his arms and off his lap, "I won't be there long. I just have to explain the technical things with the new freaks. Plus, I have to give you and Seras your new toys."

"What new toys?" He asked, leaning forward with a wide grin on his face.

"Bye! I'll see you after my meeting." She replied blowing fake kisses as she shit the door to his room.

Later that evening, Terra stood to the left of Integra waiting for the men around the table to start talking. Integra had a confident smirk on her face while Terra's face was like stone, something Intergra taught her. She always hated being in meetings like this, it made her feel outnumbered. One of the first things Integra taught her when she joined the Hellsing Organization was how to hide her discomfort. If they knew she was uncomfortable they could use it against her.

"Well..." Sir Irons began, "The situation must be impossibly dire if you've got the gall to convene a round table conference, Sir Integra."

"Yes." She answered calmly.

"Civilian reports of vampire attacks on British soil have been rising steadily over the past few months." One of the lords said.

"We can't keep this quiet for much longer." The one next to him added.

"There are limits to the amount of information we can suppress." Someone else chimed in, "What is going on, Sir Integra?"

"We are conducting a thorough investigation into the matter." Integra says, "And finally we have come across our first solid piece of evidence." With a nod from Integra, Terra steps forward holding a microchip between two fingers.

"And what is that suppose to be?" One demands.

"A transmitter, maybe much more." Terra says, looking it over, "We've been finding these microchips embedded in the vampires. These chips seem to relay information regarding the creatures physical and mental state, movements and altercations."

"Good God." One man shouts while the others gasp in surprise.

"Since I have one I've been working on back tracking the signal to see where the person in charge is."

"Have you had any luck?" One asks.

"Not yet but every time I work or we obtain another chip I get closer. Won't be long now."

"Well why are you here?" One demanded, "Get to it!"

"Ok then." Terra responds a little startled by he strong reaction, "Sir Intergra do I have permission to leave?"

"Of course."

"Alright, back to work then." She turned to leave. Before she exited the room she gave a light bow, "Gentlemen."

'Now to give the vampires their new toys' she thought as she made her way to the basement. Little did anyone know something big was about to happen.

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
